marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaga (Earth-616)
Mutant annihilation From this moment, he vowed his life to annihilate those mutants. He gathered an army, conceive countless weapons. Among his numerous actions, he managed to secure some Brood DNA and recreated some of them, he used the dead mutants with active X-genes (among them Laurie Collins) to create giant Bio-Sentinels that can hide in the reanimated bodies of dead mutants, and created numerous creatures, crossing Brood DNA with other beings. Kaga also managed to kept his identity hidden from security agencies, such as S.W.O.R.D., and nobody was able to get a picture of him, only documents and rumors. When the M-Day hit the mutantcy, he was ready to strike. He then used the head of the mutant Paradigm (a technopath who was infected with the Phalanx techno-organic virus) to hack into Hank McCoy's most secret computer files, and found his notes and theories on how to extract working X-genes from the bodies of dead mutants, theories developed after the House of M, when Hank was trying desperately to reverse the M-Day effect. Encountering the X-Men During a S.W.O.R.D. mission against his lab, on the asteroid Cruithne, Abigail Brand was endangered during her re-entry on Earth. The X-Men were sent to save her, and Brand's ship landed in San Francisco. Once safe, Emma Frost witnessed Laurie Collins in the crowd, really a Bio-Sentinel. She was destroyed and taken by M.S.F. staff to Graymalkin, where Brand revealed the S.W.O.R.D. knowledge about him to the X-Men, but Kaga sent a giant Brood-Krakoa crossing to destroy it (for masking the evidence), itself destroy at his turn by Cyclops. Following the cruiser sent to took back the Krakoa monster, the X-Men were able to follow a trail and eventually found Kaga, who revealed his story to them. He faced Cyclops, who intended to kill him, stating that if Scott didn't, he would do it. Cyclops changed his mind, handed him to Brand and S.W.O.R.D.'s custody and promised to keep him alive as long as he could, at M.S.F. care, and Armor assured him that she would apply this treatment, in using her powers to protect him and herself from any threat he could have. He then give up and surrender, deactivating his weapons. He was although beat up by Wolverine, who though that Kaga had a last trick for them. Kaga was presumably imprisoned in some S.W.O.R.D. prison with M.S.F. medical assistance, and his net disassembled by S.W.O.R.D. agents. | Powers = Kaga (presumably/seemingly) isn't an X-Gene mutant, but the son from a ionic irradiated mother. He suffered development anomalies and base-pair sequence changes, and doesn't developed powers. | Abilities = Kaga was a genius and hard-working man, patenting technologies at sixteen years old. | Strength = Weak human | Weaknesses = Kaga is an old, frail man confined to a wheelchair, suffering from radiation illness. | Equipment = Kaga is an extremely intelligent and wealthy individual with access to vast resources. He owns at least one giant, cloaked ship that can hide in Earth's atmosphere. He has an even bigger underground base in Northern Japan where he creates his giant bio-sentinels. He even had a secret asteroid base, until it got blown up. | Transportation = Kaga uses a wheelchair. He possessed at least a giant ionospheric carrier cruiser. | Weapons = Numerous creatures, most of them bio-engineered using Brood DNA, among them: * Bio-Sentinels hidden in active X-Genes deceased mutants, throwing Brood as missiles. * Classic Brood. * A giant Brood/ecosystem hybrid monster crossing from Krakoa and Brood. * A giant Brood/Vampire/Were-Pterodactyl, from Sauron and Brood. * Other Brood crossed monsters possibly with a Juggernaut, Man-Thing and other beings. He claimed to possess numerous bombers and strike teams. | Notes = * Kaga is one of few known described mutants from nuclear radiations presumably without X-Gene and subsequently powers, contrary to Dragoness, born in similar circumstances, whom X-Gene was activated possibly due to her parents' exposure to Hiroshima's atomic bomb. * He is also the antithesis of Charles Xavier: A bald, wheel-chaired, intelligent and rich (but unpowered) mutant spending large amount of money to care (in his one way) about other mutants. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Millionaires Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:Human Mutants